Marriage to the Devil
by lazyjoanna
Summary: An arranged marriage? I'm getting married? To whom? "To him." Dad said. And a tall, pale, blond figure appeared beside him. My eyes must have widened to the size of plates as I recognized him at instant. "Scorpius Malfoy."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fic ever! So excited! Thanks to all who'll be reading! Hope you like it! And sorry for the errors. :)**

_Disclaimer: Anything or anyone recognizable is not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's._

* * *

It's my 25th birthday today! I'm so excited. Mum and Dad are throwing a huge party because they have a 'big announcement.' I don't know their announcement but they told me it'll change my life and will be for the betterment of our company.

Yes, we have a company; it's like one of those Call Center agencies in the Muggle world. Although, ours is a wizard company wherein we connect with the other countries' Ministry for Magic. We work with the Ministry and the Minister. My parents decided to establish the company when I finished my last year in Hogwarts for me to help. And it has been a success. Recent reports, though, are stating that our company's slowly crumbling down. _Slowly. _So, I don't worry that much 'cause I know that my parents can fix it soon enough.

Here I am, wearing a red cocktail dress – which I bought in Lily's boutique (she told me that it was especially designed for me) – with my hair curled, black stilettos, and light make up.

The view from my balcony are the people carrying large boxes –which I suppose are gifts– coming in our mansion's backyard.

I return to my room and check myself in the mirror. I put on my ruby necklace from an anonymous source on Valentine's Day back in my 7th year at Hogwarts; it came with a note that said _'Happy Hearts Day!' _ The penmanship was annoyingly familiar, but I still couldn't figure it out.

My thoughts, however, were cut by my mum who poked her head through the door and said, "Rosie, the guests are arriving."

"Be there in a minute."

I stood up and saw my brother, Hugo, knock on my door and gave me a small rectangular box. "Happy Birthday, sis" He said with a sincere smile as he handed me the box and gave me a hug.

I gape at him. He's always annoying the hell out of me. He's my brother and I love him and all but it's these moments that reminded me that he can be human too.

I open the box and saw a small bottle with blue liquid in it. I looked at him questioningly. With a huge grin plastered on his face, he said, "It's a thinning potion. It doesn't work immediately. You're getting fat, so, I thought I should give it to you."

"I am not fat!" I retort back but he dashed out the room while laughing so hard.

And just when I thought that he changed. Well, I guess a brother will always be annoying.

I headed down stairs. As soon as I got down, I saw Lily squealed with delight as she saw me wearing the dress she designed.

"You look so beautiful, Rosie! The dress looks perfect on you!" She giggled. "Anyway, I invited some handsome bachelors which will surely be head over heels in love with you!"

"You what?" How could she! Just because I don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm _that_ desperate for one.

"Oh come on, Rosie! You've been single for 3 years! You work too much! You should have some fun!" Lily said while giving me her I-know-what's-best-for-you-so-don't-argue-with-me look.

I have always found that look funny. It was the look that Aunt Ginny gave me and Lily when she thought we had boy problems.

Lily thought it intimidates me, so she uses it to convince me to wear something or date someone or something equally absurd.

"Whatever, Lily. I will not date anyone from those silly bachelors you invited." I said as I headed for the front door.

I heard her exasperated sigh, which made me smile.

As I came out, people started greeting and hugging me. I don't recognize everyone; some of them must've been at Hogwarts with me. In spite of that, I still thanked them for coming and told them to enjoy.

Hours passed by. I was dancing with Albus, who said, "Great party, Rosie! I can't wait for the look on your face when you hear the big announcement."

He was going on and on about something. I didn't quite catch the other things he said, because I was, well, a little tipsy.

I was about to shout 'Best party ever!' when Dad started to make his announcement.

"Good evening to all! Thank you for coming to my daughter's 25th birthday party. I am here to make a special announcement that will change my daughter's life-" Albus and Hugo started making wolf whistles. Dad glared at them. "-As I was saying, it will be very surprising, let me tell you that. Even I was surprised, but I had no choice-"

Mum cut in and said "What Ron was trying to say was that, our little Rosie will be getting married." She was wiping a fake tear while smiling so wide.

Everyone turned to look at me. I couldn't believe what they had just said. How could they plan an arranged marriage? And more importantly, to whom am I getting married? I must have voiced my last question, because I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

"To him." Dad said. And a tall, pale, blond figure appeared beside him. My eyes must have widened to the size of plates as I recognized him at instant. "Scorpius Malfoy." Dad added, as if it isn't obvious.

"Hello there, Rosie." Malfoy said with his infamous smirk.

I could feel my world going black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this fic to your Story Alert. You guys really made me happy; I cried (tears of joy, of course). Sorry, I'm new to all of this. Regardless of my personal issues, here's the second chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. If you find any error/s, please tell me. Thank you!**

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling is our queen, she also owns Harry Potter._

* * *

I woke up with a feeling of pain. I guess it's just a hangover, I mean my cousins can be pretty wild when required.

I went to my bathroom and pulled out a hangover potion from the cupboard. I drank it immediately before I puke my guts out.

I lay down on my bed. My head was still not clearing up. All I can recall was a really _really _bad dream. Being really frustrated with not remembering anything, I screamed.

I heard footsteps run toward my room, "What happened? Are you alright?" Mum spoke in a rush.

"I can't remember anything from last night." I said bitterly.

"We'll talk about it later. Go get changed into something nice. We'll have people over for breakfast." Mum looked nervous, but the look quickly disappeared. And with that, she left.

Sigh. I went in to my walk-in closet and debated with myself if I should wear the emerald or black dress. It took me 5 minutes to choose; I ended up wearing the emerald dress, which flowed elegantly up to an inch above my knees.

I went down stairs and saw the Malfoys in our Dining Room. Well, this is confusing. I mean, sure, Draco Malfoy was here at times but he never brought his family along.

"Hello, Rose. Good morning!" Astoria Malfoy smiled up at me as she saw me coming in. "How are you feeling?"

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy-" I hugged them both before I took my seat. I only nodded at Scorpius and he nodded back. "-I guess I'm fine, but I do lack memories from last night. I can't remember anything."

My parents and the Malfoys – except Scorpius – looked at each other nervously.

"Are you sure you don't recall anything? Anything at all? Like an announcement or such?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

I looked at all of them – except Scorpius, again – curiously, "I do recall having a nightmare, it's really creepy."

"Do tell us about your nightmare, Weasley. I'd love to hear it." Scorpius smirked.

"Funny you should say that, Malfoy. It was about you, you know." I spat before drinking the glass of milk in front of me.

"Having dreams about me, eh, Weasley? Never thought, I'd see the day that you'd join my growing fan base." The smirk on his face never left his handsome face.

Did I just describe his face as _handsome? _What is wrong with me? Oh God, I take that back. I did not just use that adjective on the Devil.

"Incase you've forgotten, Malfoy, it was a nightmare. And a dream with you in it is always bound to _be_ a nightmare." Ha! Take that! Now it's my turn to smirk.

I saw my father grin at my witty comeback, pride written all over his face.

Mrs. Malfoy sniffed and we all turned to look at her. "You two are so perfect for each other." Sniff again. "I can't believe you two are getting married." And sniff again.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Let's have breakfast now, shall we?" Mum said quickly. "I cooked these delicious–"

"No, stop, Hermione." Mr. Malfoy interrupted Mum's ramblings. "We need to tell her now. So we can start with the planning."

Mum sighed. "Okay, listen carefully, Rosie. I implore you to understand what I'm about to say." I nodded. "We made the big announcement, which we were always talking about, last night, at your party. But you fainted after seeing Scorpius." I cringed as I started to recall last night's events. "I don't know if you heard the announcement. But, it was about you marrying Scorpius."

"I hope you understand, Rosie, that this is for a stronger bond between the Weasleys and the Malfoys." Dad explained. "It has been a shock that your cousin, Albus, was sorted into Slytherin and became best of friends with a Malfoy. But we had to learn to accept it.

"Harry, Draco, and I started to become friends when the Malfoys had been invited to our Weasley/Potter Christmas Dinners. As if we were catching up for all those years we had been fighting at our years at Hogwarts." Mr. Malfoy and Dad chuckled. "And since our company is _slowly_crumbling down, the Malfoys offered to help us."

They all looked at me, waiting for an answer. I just blinked at them.

Time passed, which must have been about 5 minutes of staring, before I gave my response. "Okay. I'll marry Malfoy." Wow, never thought that I'd be saying that.

Mum sighed in relief and smiled so wide. "Oh, I'm so happy you accepted, Rosie!"

Astoria started crying again whilst giggling. "You two will give Draco, Ron, Hermione and I the most adorable grandchildren ever!" I blushed.

Scorpius must've blushed too, because Draco patted his son's back. "Now, let's proceed to Wedding Planning. When would you like it to be?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"I'd like it to be some time this winter." Scorpius answered.

Wow, we both have the same taste. "Yeah, I'd like it to be on a winter day too." I added.

"Great, I'll go into wedding details later with a wedding planner." Astoria stated. "You two should spend a lot of time together. And with all the planning that'll be going on, I would want you two to share a room, for it to be easier for both of you to get to know each other better." She exchanged a look with Mum. "So, we have a surprise!"

"We bought both of you a new house!" Mum squealed. "Come on! We'll Apparate to get there."

Wow, they already bought a house? Ha, so they were so sure I would agree. Well, they're right about that. If it's for the company and family stuff, I would likely accept it.

"But, Mrs. Weasley, we don't know where it is." Scorpius said. Well, he's got a point.

"Oh, right." Mum thought for a second. "Then we'll have Side Apparition. Rose, come with me, and Scorpius go with Astoria." She smiled at us.

She grabbed me by the arm and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah" I muttered, not exactly thrilled with the events going on.

After a sickening feeling, I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped as I saw a magnificent house in front of me. It had huge white gates with black metal roses on top.

The house was really big, although, not as big as our mansion and the Malfoy Manor, but it'll do. It's not like Malfoy and will have a really big family.

Oh for the love of Merlin! Our parents are expecting grandchildren. So, that means I'd have to –

"Come on! Let's go inside!" Astoria said, with us following her.

Mrs. Malfoy gave us a tour around the house. If it looked really big outside, it looked humongous inside.

I was beginning to wonder where Hugo was. He should be teasing me by now.

Mrs. Malfoy stopped in front of a huge door at the second floor. "This will be your bedroom." She said whilst grinning at us.

"We'll share a room?" Malfoy and I said at the same time.

"Yes, of course. How are we supposed to have grandchildren if both of you sleep in a different room? " Mr. Malfoy snorted.

My face matched the color of my hair, while, Scorpius smirked. That arrogant git.

"You will find all of your things inside your room. We'll leave both of you to sort things out." Mum said.

"All of our things? So, you mean, we'll be living here from now on?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"You'll have to learn how to live together, so why not start now?" Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "Now, go on, enter the room. If you need us, we'll be downstairs."

They left me and Malfoy alone, for the first time today.

"Let's check out the room, then, shall we?" Malfoy turned to me and smiled. I mean, really smiled. Not like a smirk or any kind of smugness but a real smile, like the one that usual people have.

Bewildered, I said. "Yeah, okay."

We entered the room and stood there with our jaws hanging open. The room was _huge_. In the middle there was a king-sized four poster bed with silver and gold hangings. On our left, were two doors, which I suppose is our wardrobe. And on our right was another door, leading to the bathroom.

I walked to the door on the right and opened it. The bathroom was also large. Is everything in this house really big?

"They weren't kidding when they said that all of our things are here." Scorpius chuckled as he closed one of the doors. "The left one's yours." He added.

I checked the right first before checking my closet. I was just curious with Scorpius' clothes. I mean, he is going to be my husband. "Merlin, Weasley, don't snoop around my stuff. You're like a bloody stalker. I didn't know you liked me _that_ much." He followed me inside.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Malfoy. I was merely looking at your stuff." I said in a matter-of-fact tone while checking out one of his silk pants.

I turned to look at him, expecting for a witty comeback, but instead, he was looking at me like I was a diamond in a sea of pearls.

"Hey, uh, Weasley?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"Since we didn't get a formal engagement and stuff–" He knelt on one knee and brought out a small, red, velvet box with a diamond ring inside. "–Will you marry me, Weasley?" He had a sincere smile on his face.

I was stunned; I never thought Malfoy would agree to the idea of having an arranged marriage. I guess, I forgot to think about that. "I don't have a choice, now, do I?" I smiled and giggled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled before slipping the ring in my finger.

I couldn't help but admire the ring. It had little rubies in the shape of a rose at the side of the ring. It had red roses in the ring? Does that mean that he bought this for me? "Scorpius, d-did you b-buy this for m-me?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, since this is an arranged marriage, why not make it enjoyable?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed. "Why do I have a feeling that the phrase, 'make it enjoyable', has an entirely different meaning to you?"

"Oh, you know me so well, Rose Weasley." He smirked.


End file.
